An Act of Kindness, I Think
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Slight Hibbles! After a bad day of school, Bubbles is walking home in the rain. Him just so happens to appear at her exact location. If you think it'll be fluffy... be prepared for dissapointment. Bad summary.


**AN; I think I'm going to make this Oneshot the prequel for my 'The Devil's Victim' story, which has not come out yet, but here's a spoiler... CREEPYPASTA! Anywho, on with the story! Warning; It gets kinda dark. R&R!**

Bubbles P.O.V.

"Stupid Blossom." I hissed fiercely, my soaked shoes sloshing through the mud.

"Stupid Buttercup." I snarled, kicking at the ground harshly, causing some of the slop to fly up and splatter my jacket.

"STUPID WEATHERMAN!" I sonic-screamed, stomping in place as I furiously fought back tears.

Why, of all days, had Blossom decided to take Buttercup's side? All the green eyed brat ever did was lie!

I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down, as the events that took place no more than an hour or two ago resurfaced.

_"Where's Octi?!" I shreiked as I ran up to Buttercup._

_We were on the playground at Townsville Elementary and I had set my favorite toy down right under the yellow slide one minute before._

_"Why would I want your lame toy?" Buttercup monotoned, the mischeif in her eyes contrasting with her uncaring demeanor._

_I grit my teeth, "I know you took it!"_

_She rolled her eyes, turning back to Mitch, completely ignoring me. And she knew nothing ticked me off more._

_"Hey! Im talking to you, Reeses!" I growled, grabbing her arm and turning her around to face me._

_"Excuse me?" She whispered icily, grabbing the hand that still lay on her shoupder and squeezing it._

_I winced and bit my lip, knowing I had messed up._

_Out of all the names Buttercup had been called (and there weren't many, considering the scarce number of beings that dared to be anything but polite to the psycho) Reeses had never failed to cause her to jump to violence._

_"What did you say?" She asked in that clipped and cold tone as I felt the bones in my hand begin to crack._

_"Your hurting me." I whimpered, my previous bravado trickling away with every second I looked into her flashing eyes._

_"Good." She whispered and bared her teeth into what wasn't quite a smile._

_I was panicking and I did the number one thing I usually did when I was panicking. "Blossom!" I screeched._

_The day walker (AN; South Park reference!) zoomed up to us and powershoved Buttercup off of me._

_"What's going on here?" She demanded, going into leader mode._

_"She stole Octi and then broke my hand!" I snitched immediately._

_"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded, obviously about to go into a motherly speech._

_Buttercup gave me a glare that pretty much yelled, 'Confess!'._

_I hung my head and muttered, "And... I might've... called her... Reeses."_

_"You what?" Blossom snapped at me._

_I gnawed on my lip, holding back a glare when I saw Buttercup's smug smirk._

_"So, here's what I gathered." Blossom almost spat, making me feel like the immature eight year old I was, "You verbally attacked your own sister and accused her of stealing from you with no evidence to speak of. Then, as I'm hearing Mitch gossip about right now, Buttercup attempted to be the bigger person and walk away, when you grabbed her and egged her on by insulting her in the way she hates most. Buttercup acts on instinct and, like always, you expect me to rescue and defend you. Not this time! I would gladly let Buttercup smack some sense into you if I didn't love you as much as I do. Instead, you will not be permitted to ride the bus and if Buttercup does have your idiotic stuffed doll, she gets to keep it for the week."_

_I made a whining noise, "But its about to rain!"_

_She scowled at me, and inreturned to my submissive state, "No powers either! And I'm taking your umbrella with us."_

_My lip wobbled as her and Buttercup walked off together to the dismissal area_.

I forced one foot in front of the other, cringing at the squishy, slipping sound of my now drenched socks rubbing against my equally wet sneakers.

"Stupid." I whispered as a few tears ran down my face, blending in with the rain drops.

And then my righteous anger returned. How dare those demons make me cry!

It wasn't my fault that Buttercup could use a few anger management lessons and Blossom had a stick up her butt.

"Oooh, if I get my hands on that witch," I grouched, seeing red as I stomped forward, "I'll cut off all that hair she's so proud of and knock her out. Then I'll throw her in a dark hole in the middle of the woods, coated in chemical x and bound and gagged with your own red locks! But that's not the worst part, just wait to the wolves come out. They won't kill you, oh no. They'll dismember you, achingly slowly. Just so they can hear your muffled screams. I'll take the pleasure of pulling them away, just when your within an inch of your life. So you can bleed out, as I laugh over your sobbing, mangled body."

My blood was pumping just thinking about it.

"And the brat! Oh, Blossom's death will seem like mere childs play compared to what's coming to that theiving lunatic!" I giggled manically, "Your demise is going to be personally. I'll wait till your asleep and bring in the deformed corpses of everyone you know and love into your room. And then I'll trap you in there, a camera on the corner of the room so I can watch you. I'll watch, joyously as you slowly go mad surrounded by death and death alone. You'll end up getting sl0o hungry, you'll feast on the flesh of your freinds. And, once your more animal than human, I'll douse your precious glanket in gasoline and light your room on fire. Toughest fighter, my front teeth! You can't fight fire, moron! And I'll still be watching as the skin slides off of your burns and I'll be listening to your screams of agony with delight and, just before you take your dying, smoke filled breath, you'll see a picture of me and written on the picture will be, 'WHERE'S OCTI?!'"

I took several more deep breaths as I finished my gruesome rant. It was when I had calmed down that I noticed I wasn't being steadily pounded by droplets anymore.

I looked up and saw a frilly pink umbrella over my head with a red claw latched onto the handle.

"Him?" I gasped in suprise, tripping over my feet and tumbling to the ground.

Smooth.

He sighed as I hastilly brought myself to my feet, "Obviously. Afternoon, darling."

I growled at him as I attempted to walk faster to avoid the protection from the rain he was providing, "I'm not your 'darling'. What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, matching my brisk pace effortlessly, "Since when are you so unfriendly?"

"Since when are you nice?" I challenged, eyeing the dome over my head with contempt.

He was silent for a second and I was feeling pretty dang proud of myself before he answered, "Don't read to far into this, dear. Tis but a single act of kindness, nothing more and nothing less."

"But-" I started, confused.

"Just accept it with good grace and I won't tell your sisters about your vindictive tendencies, agreed?"

My eyes widened, "You heard?!"

His smile was malicious, "I hear everything."

"I'm not evil!" I defended at once, "I'm just-!"

"Creative?" He chuckled.

I flushed, hanging my head as I thought back to my other '_creative_' actions. Most of them consisted of the twisted drawings in a shoe box under my bed.

"I don't..." I whispered, but then paused, at a loss for words, "I don't... like it."

"You don't like being a unique individual with enough imagination to bring your enemies to their knees by just the mere thoughts of what you want to do to them?" Him questioned, keeping his voice indifferent.

I blinked. He almost made it sound like a talent.

"That's not a good thing." I whispered.

"Well, you are sugar." He said airily.

I pursed my lips in confusion. Wasn't sugar a good thing? It tasted good. It's pure white color made it look good. Sure, it's not exactly good for you, but-

My thoughts jerked to a stop along with the rest of me.

Him froze up too, throwing me an expectant glance.

"I'm sugar." I breathed.

Him grinned from ear to ear, "And?"

I bit back nausea as I continued voicing my realization, "Sugar... it's not good for you, at all. And it's... _inside_ of me. It's rotting me. My mind has gone rotten. I'm insane. On a permanent sugar high."

He clicked his claw in what I assumed was applause, "Very good! You caught on sooner than I would of guessed. Then again, nobody has a lot of faith in you."

I brushed off His last comment as a wave of pure terror hit me, "Am I dying?"

He laughed, "No, don't be ridiculous. You're just slowly losing your sanity. I'll admit, it's gotten more and more interesting to watch you over the years."

"Watch me?" I hissed venomously, balling my hands into tight little fists and starting to speed walk again.

He chuckled and walked with me, still covering our heads, "Of course, pet. I find you fascinating."

"Like a science experiment? I'm not a baking soda volcano and I certainly was not put on this earth to amuse you." I grumbled, choosing to ignore the name.

He laughed again, "You've turned into quite the little spitfire, haven't you?"

I blushed lightly and puffed out my cheeks angrily, "You've got no right calling me names and laughing at me! You're supposed to be providing an act of kindness, yet you've been nothing but rude and... and- mean! You really are a demon!"

He rolled his eyes, uncharacteristically, "Don't insult me. I'm not a _lowly demon._ And, to apologize for my 'rudeness', let me give you a gift, hmm?"

He came to a hault and I looked around, realizing we were standing at the infront of the white fence my home was behind.

"I don't want anything from a villain." I sniffed, turning to walk to the door.

"Are you sure?" He sang and I caught a flash of a gold buckle in my peripheral vision.

I reluctantly whirled to face him and saw a little choker that strongly resembled his belt, dangling from his free claw.

I bit my lip. It was really cute... and he was just trying to say he was sorry.

"Uh... okay... Thank you." I mumbled, holding out my hand.

Instead of dropping it into my palm like I had been expecting, he diligently turned me around and brushed my pigtails aside.

"What are you-?" I began hotly, until I felt a claw run sharply down the back of my neck, causing me to gasp and tense up.

"Let me help you." He purred and the umbrella started floating above us as the silky cloth wrapped around my neck.

I heard it fasten and tried to pull away but I was rooted to the place, every fiber of my being refusing to move a muscle.

A growl spilled out from the demon behind me and my fear went to its peak. That had to be the single most terrifying and just plain wrong sound I had ever heard.

"_**Deliciolae**_."

The word made no sense to me at all, yet it held enough power to make me skin... burn.

It started from the middle of my throat and spread out, fast as lightning, until my whole body was blazing with white hot agony. And then it was gone.

It all happened so fast, I could of been imagining it... but I would never forget that horrible pain.

"What the heck was that?!" I panted as my knees wobbled unstably.

He held out his arm and I fell against it weakly, my only other option being the muddy sidewalk.

"Nothing that you'll remember, my pet." He whispered and picked me up, bridal style.

"Put me down!" I tried to scream, but it came out as a feeble whimper.

I was way too exhausted to fight him off and I felt my eyes begin to droop, despite the desperate fight I was putting up.

"Relax." His voice carried amd echoed around in my hazy mind, "Sleep, pet."

I obeyed as if it was an order.

**AN; Soooo~? What did you think? In case you were wondering, "Deliciolae" means "My Pet" in Latin. Also, the only reason I wrote this is to get all of my soul's evil out to keep my We're Only Human story cute and innocent. The sweetness in it is rotting my teeth. Reviews are appreciated! And please tell me if I should make the sequel, it's supposed to be a full fledged story sooo, ya. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
